In general, as well known in the art, a groundwater intake facility has been developed for the purpose of drinking water, agricultural water and industrial water. Korean patent No. 10-0371520 which has been invented by the same inventor as the present invention discloses an apparatus for preventing pollution of a groundwater borehole. FIGS. 1 and 2 are cross-sectional views showing the conventional apparatus for preventing pollution of a groundwater borehole. FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a conventional apparatus for preventing pollution of a groundwater borehole, and FIG. 2 is a partially enlarged view showing a “P” part of FIG. 1.
As shown in the drawings, the conventional apparatus for preventing pollution of a groundwater borehole includes: a first intake pipe 100 buried under the ground for forming a groundwater borehole communicating with a subterranean water layer by penetratingly excavating a base rock under the ground; a second intake pipe 110 having a watertight cover 120 connected with the upper portion of the first intake pipe 100; and a connector 160 mounted on the second intake pipe 110 for supporting a underwater motor pump 144 buried inside the first and second intake pipes 100 and 110, the connector having a discharge path 162 for discharging the groundwater pumped up by the motor pump 144 through a groundwater piping system 150 having an integral water meter 151, a pressure gauge 152, an exhalent device 153 and a non-return valve 154.
When the motor pump 144 is operated, the groundwater collected inside the first intake pipe 100 is pumped up, and then, transferred to a target place through the connector 160 and the groundwater piping system 150. The reference numeral 140 designates a groundwater discharge pipe mounted between the connector and the motor pump 144 in such a manner as to communicate with the discharge path 162, for inducing the groundwater pumped up by the motor pump 144 to the discharge path 162.
However, in such conventional apparatus for preventing pollution of a groundwater borehole, the connector 160 is mounted inside the second intake pipe 110 for supporting only a part of the heavy motor pump 144. So, the conventional apparatus for preventing pollution of a groundwater borehole has a disadvantage in that the pumped groundwater leaks from the discharge path 162 branched from the second intake pipe 110 since a part of the connector 160 mounted on the second intake pipe 110 is displaced from the second intake pipe 110 by load of the motor pump 144 without maintaining water-tightness.